


Roses are red, Violets are blue, You are my friend and lover too

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week (Day Five), F/M, First Kiss (and makeout), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine’s Day gone wrong, public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Eddie has a dinner date for Valentine’s day. It’s his first time dating since Shannon died. The girl seemed really nice online, however things keep going wrong, including an allergic reaction. After rushing her to the ER, all she talks about her ex. Eddie doesn’t want to hurt the girl, when she’d clearly already in a funk and he knows what that’s like, but he just wants the night gone wrong, to end before something else happens. So he texts Buck to come and pretend to be his ex who wants him back. Eddie didn’t expect Buck’s tongue to wind up in his mouth or his hands to be on his ass. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t a complete disaster.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Original Female Character, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Roses are red, Violets are blue, You are my friend and lover too

Eddie had finally put himself out there again and now he had a date for Valentine’s Day. It was nerve wracking because he hadn’t been on a date in so long, he was worried he was going to mess the night up. However fate had other plans for him. To start things off, he had a hard time finding someone to watch Christopher as Buck was out of the picture, having a date of his own tonight. Finally Eddie had convinced May to watch him. He felt bad because it was Valentine’s Day but May had insisted that it was fine. She loved Christopher and she was watching Harry and Denny as well. After dropping Chris off at Athena’s and getting back home, he got dressed in a nice button down with a pair of black pants. He went to start his car, only for it to not work. So he spent the next half hour fixing his car, but by the time he had finished, his shirt was a total mess. This was only the beginning of a disastrous night.

Eddie ran back inside and changed into a clean shirt, before he drove down to the restaurant where he was meeting his date. He had completely forgotten that he had placed the bouquet of flowers on the top of his truck, therefore they were long gone. Before he walked into the restaurant, he ran across the street to a small store and luckily they had a dozen roses left, even though they were kind of wilty. They’d have to do. It was just after 7:30 when he finally walked inside, only to see his date was already at the table waiting for him.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, Evalyn.”

“Oh it’s alright Eddie, it’s so good to finally meet you in person.” Evalyn smiled.

“You too Evalyn. These are for you.” Eddie smiled, handing her the roses.

“Oh that’s very sweet of you, but I’m allergic to roses. I’m sorry I should have told you. I completely forgot”

“Oh no that’s fine, don’t worry.”

Eddie felt like an idiot for buying her new roses but he felt like it was the romantic thing to do. He didn’t even think to ask her if she had any allergies. Guess he should have asked before asking her out on a date. He placed the roses down by his feet before looking over the menu. When the waiter came over to the table, Eddie and Evalyn both ordered their meals and got some red wine to drink.

“So, how long have you been living in LA again?” Evalyn asked. “I’m super forgetful.”

“Almost two years now. I came here with my son to start over.”

“Oh right, Christopher. You mentioned him the other day when we were texting,” she smiled. “ I have a daughter of my own with my ex. She’s currently living with him right now but she’s 3. I hope to be able to see her more soon.”

Eddie went to ask what Evalyn’s daughter’s name was and why she hadn’t mentioned her, but the waiter was already bringing over their meals. So he decided to leave that question alone until next time, if there was a next time. They had been talking a little over a month but this was still only their first date/meet up. Just as the waiter approached their table, he tripped over the roses at Eddie’s feet and food went all over Eddie.

“I am so sorry.”

“Don’t me, these things happen.” he assured the waiter. “I’ll be right back.”

Eddie went to the men’s washroom and did his best to get the spaghetti sauce stain out of his light colored shirt but it left a huge stain. Well there goes that shirt. He walked back out and saw new meals on the table.

“Remind me to give that man a large tip.”

“But he spilled food all over you.”

“I know,” Eddie began, “but it was an accident. I can see he’s trying his best and he needs to know that he did nothing wrong. Plus, he kind of tripped over the roses so it’s my fault.”

“You are so sweet, Eddie.”

“Thank you, but I’m just being honest. Working isn’t always easy and so people shouldn’t make others feel bad when they make a small mistake.”

Eddie and Evalyn ate some of their food in silence, listening to the chatter of the couples around them. One lesbian couple, an elderly gay couple and lots of hetero couples, all enjoying the romantic holiday. At least their nights seemed to be going well, unlike Eddie’s. He honestly didn’t think that anything else could go wrong, boy was he in for a big surprise.

“So, you said you were a firefighter?”

“Sure am, I work with the 118. They’ve all become like my family.”

“That is so amazing. You’re so handsome and so brave to do such a dangerous job.”

“Oh um well thank you.” Eddie blushed a little. “I just really like helping people. Yes it’s dangerous and my life can always be on the line but I love what I do.”

They continued to eat their meals when suddenly Evalyn began acting funny. Eddie thought she was choking, so he stood up, ready to give her the heimlich when she shook her head.

“A-Ask if there is shrimp in my food,” she managed to get out.

Eddie rushed to find the manager and it turns out there was shrimp in the dish that Evalyn had ordered. It hadn’t said that on the menu but when Evalyn was allergic, there was enough shrimp in it to give her a reaction. She used her epi-pen but Eddie still insisted on taking her to the ER just to be safe. Sure it was 9pm now and they’d have to wait to see the doctor on call but it was better to be safe. Eddie thought tonight would go well because when they texted, they seemed to get along so well. But tonight was quickly becoming a disaster. This was why Eddie didn’t do dates. The epi-pen began to take effect as Eddie and Evalyn sat and waited their turn.

  
“This is why I don’t want to date anyone. Ethan said that we should see other people but I only want him. I want to be a family again.” Evalyn cried. “He’s the only man who ever loved me.

Eddie frowned and he rubbed her back a little. “I’m sorry, maybe you guys can work things out?”

“No he hates me. I told him I lost my job and immediately he said I was an unfit parent and gained full custody of Crystal.”

“What happened, why did you lose your job?”

“I got laid off. I was the last one they hired and so I was the first one to go. I did nothing wrong and I understood why they let me go. But Ethan got so upset when he found out. He’s a doctor and so our daughter is with his mom all the time but she barely lets me see her right now either. Ethan said I had to find a job first.”

Now Eddie clearly could tell that Evalyn was in a funk and of course, he knew very well what this was like. To be hung up on your ex, wanting to recoil things for the sake of your child. He wanted to leave and end this night but he didn’t want to hurt Evalyn. He couldn’t just leave her all alone. So instead once Evalyn was called back for a checkup to make sure the epi-pen was fully doing it’s job, he texted Buck to come to the ER and do him a favor by being his ex who wanted him back, unaware that Evalyn’s ex was the doctor on call and the one attending to her.

Buck had perfect timing and he was showing up just as Evalyn walked out but Eddie didn’t notice that she was talking to someone. Suddenly Buck’s mouth was connected to Eddie’s and it shocked Eddie enough that Buck was able to press his tongue inside. Eddie let out a low groan as he grabbed onto Buck’s arms just as Buck moved his hands down to grab his ass. After kissing back, Eddie finally pushed Buck away to question what the hell he was doing, when Evalyn walked over.

“Hey Eddie.”

“Hey Evalyn, this is my ex Evan, Buck this is Evalyn.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Buck said.

“You too.” Evalyn smiled. “Look Eddie I’m sorry if I led you on or anything. Ethan was the doctor on call tonight and as he was giving me a checkup, we made up and he’s going to let me move in with him and Crystal. He apologized for what he said. We can still be friends though.” Evalyn smiled.

“Oh um, it’s alright I get it. I’m happy that you two worked things out. You deserve to be happy.” Eddie smiled. “And I’m not quite over my ex either… but we can definitely be friends and if you need anything, give me a call.”

“I will remember that and I can see why. He’s really cute.” Evalyn grinned walking off to find Ethan.

Eddie turned to look at Buck. “It’s getting late, want to come back to my place and stay the night?”

Buck nodded as they walked outside. “You know, that girl looked like me.”

Eddie didn’t answer Buck, his mind trying to process it. Buck followed Eddie home but the entire drive home, Eddie kept thinking about what Buck had said. Had that been the only reason he had been attracted to Evalyn? Now that he thought about it, she did look very similar to Buck. She had dark blonde hair, those bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile… not to mention her name was Evalyn but that was just a coincidence. Now Eddie also couldn’t stop feeling Buck’s lips on his, it had been a kiss alright, the best one he’d gotten in a long time. By the time they got back to Eddie’s it was just after 11, meaning that Valentine’s day was almost over. As soon as they got inside, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. I figured that kissing you would get the point across.”

“It’s fine Buck, I asked you to come by but you didn’t need to grope me in the ER.”

“Oh you’re acting like you didn’t like it.” Buck teased, walking closer to Eddie. “I mean come on, that girl looked just like me. It’s like you found someone who could pass for my twin sister and she even had my name! Well the female version of it anyways. You’re telling me that’s all some coincidence?”

Heat spread across Eddie’s cheeks as he looked up, hazel eyes meeting darkened blue ones. He pushed Buck back until he hit the wall behind him, Without saying a word, Eddie grabbed the back of Buck’s neck and crashed their lips together. The kiss turned heated quickly, tongues in each other’s mouths and hands grabbing at every body part they could. Both of them knew they should talk about things first, but neither of them wanted to stop. Eddie pulled back, only to grab the hem of Buck’s shirt and pull it over his head. Buck’s lips turned up in a smirk as Eddie grabbed his hips, pulling him impossibly close, and kissed him again. It wasn’t long before they found themselves in Eddie’s bed, wearing nothing but their boxers as they made out.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Buck breathed out. “The only reason I told you I had a date tonight is because you had one. I was surprised when you phoned me.”

“Well I couldn’t phone anyone else, besides I might have forgotten you had a date.” Eddie shrugged. “Aww, was someone jealous?” He smirked, palming Buck through his boxers.

Buck let out a moan. “Of course I was fucking jealous! When you’ve got somebody, I don’t and when I’ve got somebody, you don’t. I have been waiting for the time to be right so we could get together!”

“We’ve both been single for months Buck! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I could ask you the same thing! I thought you knew what I meant when I told you I’d take you.” Buck huffed. “Besides you’ve been talking to that girl for like a month.”

“Oh I know what you meant, I’m not that oblivious Evan and I admit it, maybe I did ask her out because she reminded me of you...”

Buck suddenly flipped their positions until Eddie was under him. “Looks like we’re both stupid idiots then. We could have been here a long time ago.”

Eddie chuckled softly and nibbled at Buck’s throat. Buck ran his hands down Eddie’s chest, one hand resting at the waistband of his boxers while his other hand began to palm him through the thin material.

“Please, Buck.”

“Please what?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Eddie groaned.

“How do you expect me to know what you want if you don’t tell me?” Buck teased.

“Fuck, Evan. Please suck my dick. There, are you happy now?”

Buck smirked, quickly pulling Eddie’s boxers off all the way. He licked his lips before leaning down and taking all of him into his mouth. Eddie moaned, fingers grabbing at Buck’s hair. When Eddie tried to move his hips, Buck held them down to the bed and continued to deepthroat him.

“Buck,” Eddie whined. “I’m close.”

With that Buck pulled off, causing Eddie to let out another whine. Buck trailed kisses up Eddie’s chest to his lips, kissing him briefly, allowing Eddie to taste himself on Buck’s mouth.

“So, are we going all the way?” Buck asked. “I don’t want you to think that’s all I want.”

“Dios mio.” Eddie mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I think you’ve made it pretty clear that you want more and so do I. I want all of you and if I have to handcuff us together I will.”

“So we’re having sex then?”

“Only if you want to, mi amor.”

“Depends, you a bottom or a top?”

“I’m both but right now, fuck me.”

Buck was just beginning to have his way with Eddie when suddenly they both heard cracking. Neither of them paid it much attention as their sex continued. The harder Buck went, the louder the cracking got and both of them had just finished when suddenly the entire bed collapsed. It took them both a moment to realize what had happened, before they both began laughing hysterically. So much for leaving a bad Valentine’s Day behind. When Eddie glanced up at the clock he saw it was just before midnight. By the time they got themselves untangled, cleaned up, dressed and out of the bed, it was closing in on 12:30. Leaving his bed in ruins (to be fixed tomorrow) Eddie led Buck to his guest room. Dressed in only boxers and t-shirts, they did their best to get comfortable on the single bed. They were extremely close but neither of them minded, in fact Buck only pulled Eddie in closer to cuddle.

“God that was amazing and funny. I still hate Valentine’s Day, but I sure do love it a little more now.”

Buck laughed. “I couldn’t agree more. I still hate Valentine’s Day but I’ve got you now, maybe I’ll learn to love it.”

“It’s almost 1, we better get some rest.”

“Alright, and Eddie?”

“Yes Buck?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared one more kiss as Eddie pulled the covers over them. For a Valentine’s Day that went completely wrong for Eddie, it turned into something better than anything either of them could have asked for, because now they had each other… finally. 


End file.
